The Tale of Sorin
by zamiel6x
Summary: Little story about my OC in Undertale, Sorin, and whatever he does with his life. Might be a love interest but haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Sorin

Sorin stood in town as he usually did. Not moving. He didn't have the will to most of the time. All he did was stand there. The tall, looming figure. Long coat that cover most of him except part of his legs. Its collar covered most of his face. He even wore a top hat, making it so others would only see the glint of his eyes. Only the tips of his claws poked out from the sleeves.

He heard someone walk past talking about him. "What's up with them" the first one said. "He lost a friend, a while ago."

He did lose a friend. A dear friend. Shouldn't mope around here. Could be moping in other places to. He began moving. Away from the capital. To a place that hurt him to visit. After a long while he began walking through Snowdin and rested. By rested, he stood looming next to the Inns door.

He heard some talk of a human being spotted in the forest and a small part of him began to unwind a bit in anger. His memories might have been a bit convoluted but he definitely remembered something about a human when he lost his friend.

Moving once again, he moved toward the forest and began the last foot of his journey.

As he moved through he saw the human. He was just about to attack them when he noticed they were being nice to another monster. He kept staring until he heard someone talk to him, making him jump.

"you're a bit strange aren't you?" The big-boned skeleton said.

Sorin squinted at him in frustration. "I'm just passing through to… see a friend…"

Sans chuckled starting to walk off. "well make sure you're careful of the human, they're real determined to be nice to people."

Sorin scoffed at him and went back on his journey. Maybe he would help kill the human for Asgore. With the power of the humans soul maybe he could… It didn't matter. Finally he arrived at the big doors. Locked as always. Still. He would sit outside it and get lost in his thought. Sometimes it was a bad thing to do though. He began noticing weird things about the world he lived in when he did.

Either way he thought of taking the humans soul again. He stood and walked in the direction he saw them go. He went ahead of them to block the way just before the town.

He stared down at the human, strangely though he couldn't tell if the human was looking at him. Seeing it opportune, he slash at the human a few time. Dodged. Then the human said something. "Is this really what you want?"

He turned his head slightly and stabbed his claw into the ground, his magic causing spikes to shoot out of the ground at the humans soul. Dodge again. This time the human said, "You won't be happy being weighed down by the past."

Sorin became frustrated as his thoughts scrambled at the words. Once more he slashed viciously at the human. This time they moved through all his attacks and hugged him. He trembled a bit. He thought of striking them while they were vulnerable like this. Before he even tried, he noticed tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you…" was all his mind could bring him to say as the human spared him. He gave them money and ran away.

After a while he stopped running, panting, and sat down. He still wanted the soul. The human was making it difficult. Why were they being nice? Maybe not all humans were so bad…

Hesitantly, he unzipped his jacket a bit. More of his pale face became visible, hi sharp toothed mouth was twitching in a frown. Tears left streaks going down his face.

He wouldn't want him to act like this. Shaking his head, Sorin walked around. He found an echo flower. At least he knew where he was now. With that, he sat by the water next to the flower. "I just want my friend back…" He said sighing.

"Oh, are you talking about me? I didn't just interrupt did I…?" He heard a voice behind him say.

Turning around, he saw Nabstablook. Well that was better than nothing. "No I… Could I hang out with you for a while?"

His ghost friend nodded and they went back to his house. He usually had good music playing, relaxing atmosphere to. It was nice hanging out with him. Besides him being the only other monster Sorin talked to.

Sorin laid on the ground and stared at the ceiling. Nabstablook laid next to him. "Feeling like garbage…? Me too."

He just sighed in response. Eventually he was able to talk. "Have you seen the human…? I wanted to… take their soul so bad…" He said take off his hat, letting his hair flow to the ground, nervously rubbing the rim of said hat. "But then they were so… nice. I didn't understand exactly… What should I do Blook?"

Nabstablook laid for a bit longer thinking about it. "Well I met them earlier to. Really polite. I understand your feelings towards humans but… That violent part of you… It worries me. You're going to get in over your head."

Sorin was flush with embarrassment. He had a point. "Sometimes I feel like I have at some point ahead…" he said quietly as he thought on it. "You always give me good advice. I'm being a downer, how about we check out the forum for new music?"

The ghost smiled and nodded as they went over to the computer and went to the website. "I've been working on new stuff too. It's not ready but…"

Sorin put an arm around him and squeezed a bit, interrupting him. "I'm sure it'll sound amazing, I better be the first to hear it!" He said with a playful smile.

They both laughed a bit and checked out more music. Eventually they could hear a crash in the distance. Nabstablook went ahead to check out what happened while Sorin stayed behind and huddled up within his jacket against the wall. It'd been a while since he had a nap, he hoped his friend wouldn't mind.

He awoke when he heard talking within the room but, only peeked out f the jacket so they would think he was still sleeping. It was his friend and that human, talking about random things from the look of it. He decided to listen in and blushed as he heard them talk about him.

Nabstablook was the first he heard. "…the hat? Oh well my friend over there, Sorin, he usually wears this silky top hat and I've always liked it, so I thought I'd make my own." The human nodded smiling and the ghost continued. "He's a really good guy, rough around the edges sometimes but, he cares for his friends a lot and long ago a human caused one of his friends to… pass on. Please, be kind to him, he'll come around."

The human nodded and tip toed over to Sorin before hunting him. He smiled a bit with a tear running down his face as his long claws crept out of his jacket and weakly hugged back. The human was surprised but giggled a bit and patted him on the head. After that, they waved goodbye to the two and went on their way.

Sorin poked his head out of his jacket, hair drooping over half of his face as it rested on his chest. "So… I heard you like my hat."

Nabstablook looked a bit embarrassed and nodded. Sorin just smiled circled his hat with his claw, the hat turning gray as he put it on his friends head. Before he could protest Sorin shushed him. "Please, I insist, I haven't been feeling the whole hat thing lately."

The ghost smiled and pressed against him simulating a hug. "Thanks, it means a lot."

Sorin hugged back and giggled a bit. "I'm glad it does. If you don't mind could I stay here a day or so? I could use a nap right now…"

Nabstablook nodded and they both laid down, staring at the ceiling. Eventually, Sorin passed out. His dreams were not that comforting though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Sorry about the long time between these chapters, life came up a bit and I was hit with some major writers block, this will be a bit shorter but the next will be longer. I might add a genocide chapter in the future if its wanted.)

Very suddenly, Sorin shot up into a sitting position. He was sobbing from whatever bad dream he had. As he sat there he found his friend moved next to him and he turned and hugged him. "I'm sorry… I don't mean to put this on you…"

Nabstablook shook his head. "It's fine, you're always there for me, the least I can do is be there for you."

Sorin sighed and scooted against the wall into a sitting position. "I should probably head out soon, find out what the human is doing…"

His friend sighed and nodded going to his computer and putting his headphones on. "Alright… I'll just be here… Listening to music…"

Sorin smiled at him a bit. He was glad his friend had a hobby he enjoyed so much. Even if he didn't actually show it all to much, Sorin knew he had fun. Either way, it was time to head out. They were probably in Hotland by now.

As he got to the door he couldn't find it in himself to open it and leave. Slowly, he sighed and turned back, sitting in front if the TV. "Care if I watch some television…?"

His ghostly friend turned to him smiling a bit. "Go ahead, Mettaton is coming on soon, want to watch it with me…? Unless you'd rather watch something else…"

Sorin laughed a bit and nodded. "I haven't seen him in a while… Let's watch it then." He said as he turned on the TV, already on Mettaton's channel. As Nabstablook floated next to him, it appeared that the show was taking place in the lab of Alphys.

He was asking the human all sorts of questions. At one point he asked if they would smooch a ghost and they said yes. Looking over, Sorin noticed a blush on Nabstablook. There was a strange feeling in his chest now. Was it… jealousy? It was a strange feeling to have. His mind started to cloud as he also began to blush. A lot more intensely though. Sorin slowly withdrew it his jacket as he did so.

He couldn't pin down his thoughts, in frustration he stood up and left, only saying that he was going to check on Alphys. In truth, he just needed some time to think on these thoughts. He realized he cared for the cute little ghost, but the last person he cared for disappeared… As these thoughts deepened, his mind scattered further until he was just standing around, not knowing what was going on.

When he snapped out of it, he realized he was in Hotland. Maybe some time at the MTT resort would help ease his mind. Heading there didn't take long, maneuvering was pretty easy when you knew the lay of the land.

Once he got there he managed to get into the restaurant and sat down. Eating a bit he noticed the human at another table with the one blue hooded skeleton. Eventually their conversation ended and Sans went off… somewhere.

The human got up and moved on as well. He followed him a bit but was stopped when he saw a television in the resort starting I flash. It was broadcasting Mettaton's soon to be last episode. It seemed a bit rushed. Why was Mettaton ending the show so soon?

The TV soon gave him the answered as it talked of Mettaton moving on to the surface world. The human was getting close to the end… Was he planning in stopping them?

All to suddenly the TV switched to a smoke filled room, the human and… Mettaton? The new body was… Strange. Then, what appeared to be a battle began, they were both dancing and posing… Even so the human was dodging every attack.

As it progressed Mettaton seemed to get more and more beat up until the show hit an all time high in the ratings. He decided to answer phone calls to the lucky viewers, broadcasting the call as well. On the phone was Nabstablook's voice. He sounded… sad.

Thinking more about things, he decided to go to the ghosts house once more. Maybe the human would do better things then he thought. When he got back he was invited in and sat down with his friend. "I heard you on TV, I'm sure Mettaton won't end it like this, are you okay?"

Nabstablook nodded staring at him. "Yeah.. But what about you? You left in a hurry and your face is really red, I didn't think it could get like that with how pale you are."

Sorin didn't realize he was blushing and he was a bit erratic at the moment. "I'm sorry I… Maybe it's not so bad down here… To be honest, I haven't noticed how content I am just having someone around I care for. Plus, I would probably make a mess of things on the surface. If Asgore succeeds or not doesn't matter I suppose. I'll be fine as long as I still get to hang out with you." He said a bit more nervous at the end.

Nabstablook was at a bit of loss for words for a moment. "That sounds… Nice… But you don't have to stop what you've been striving for on my behalf."

Sorin sighed a bit, scratched his claw through his hair. "I guess its not because I have to but… because I want to… I can't change my past anyway, and its not what… It doesn't matter." He said laying on the floor. "I'm happier this way."

His ghostly friend smiled and laid next to him, the two staring at the ceiling. Sorin began to let go of his bad memories, making his thoughts more clear. The human was just about to Asgore by now. Maybe things would end for the better. Even as he thought this, the entire underground rumbled and everything went black. Sorin's body became shattered and formless. One of his eyes glowed as he starred through the void, seeing the human fighting… Asriel.

Using as much power and concentration he could, he reached out to help the human, feeling many other souls doing the same. After a while of the battle that raged on, he felt everyone's heart beat as one with the human, until everything faded to white.


End file.
